A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight disposed on the back side of the liquid crystal display panel. A backlight may be classified as being a direct type backlight and a side-in type backlight. A direct type backlight includes a light source, a diffusion sheet, a prism film layer and the like, and the diffusion sheet and the prism film layer are stacked in a direction away from the light source.